Wounded Kisses
by IFiCouldFly18
Summary: Instead of becoming the Winter Soldier after falling off the train, Bucky is sent home and is taken care of by his lover and companion, Natalia Romanova. WINTERWIDOW ONESHOT


**So this idea just kind of came to me randomly, and I just went with it.**

 **AU- A universe in where the Red Room never existed, and Natalia and James (Bucky) knew each other before he went off to war. Instead of becoming the Winter Soldier, Bucky was found and sent home to his beloved, injured.**

 ***I do not own any characters. Plus however is my own***

A slight limp to his step, he looked at the door in front of him, his nerves rising.

She had no idea of the mission that had come so close to ending his life. She didn't know how Steve had to jump after him- a bloody and barely conscious mess in the snow.

Taking a deep breath, he used his right hand to rap on the door.

There was a glint of her fiery red hair through the window, before the door flung open, and there she was, as gorgeous as ever.

Her face beamed in shock and excitement, before she was able to catch a good look at him.

"Oh, James," she breathed, and ushered him in.

Bucky followed her, stepping into the apartment he hadn't been in for months.

"Sit," she ordered. "What the hell happened?" She motioned to his arm.

He sighed, "I'm fine, Nat-"

"No," Natalia interrupted. "You're not. They don't send soldiers home for _mild injuries."_ She then spoke softly, "What happened?"

Bucky made eye contact with her, and quietly spoke, "Two broken bones in my arm, bruised ribcage. The doctor said it was a miracle I made it out with as few injuries as I did."

Natalia numbly nodded. She didn't ask about the details of the mission- not needing or wanting to know.

Reaching her hand out, she asked a silent question, to which Bucky nodded, understanding.

Natalia brushed her fingers across his arm, careful not to hurt him further. There was a fine bruise, and she had no doubt it would scar later.

He shivered at her touch, both amazed and not surprised in the slightest at how gentle she could be.

Running her fingers across his bicep, Bucky let out an involuntary wince- one that didn't go unnoticed.

"Sorry," she spoke, but he shook his head.

"Nat-"

Ignoring him, Natalia ordered, "Take off your shirt." She quickly added. "I want to take a look at your ribs."

Obeying, Bucky began doing as she asked. Except when you're forced to solely rely on one arm, well, it was easier said than done. Seeing his struggle, Natalia grabbed a fistful of his shirt and gingerly pulled it over his head.

She had to conceal the gasp from escaping at the sight of his injured abdomen. A large bandage covered most of his stomach, but she could still catch a glimpse of the firm line of stitching running across his chest.

Soothingly, she ran her hands across it, murmuring, "How often do you change it?"

His voice low, Bucky answered, "Nurse said it should be fine, at least until I get back to the front."

Natalia didn't answer. She knew he had to go back- he was a soldier and America needed him. Yet she didn't know if she'd be able to let him go...again. Afterall, look where it had gotten her last time.

Not being able to help herself, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his chest- right on the stitch line.

Bucky felt goosebumps appear on his skin, but it felt so good. He relished in the feeling of her lips against his skin, peacefulness overtaking his body for the first time in forever it seemed.

To his disappointment, Natalia pulled away, "Does it hurt?"

He looked into her emerald eyes, and knew there was no point in lying, not to her.

"Yeah, like hell."

She remained quiet and Bucky could feel her analyzing him. To break the silence, he truthfully spoke, "I missed you so much, Talia."

She turned to him, her lips curved into something that resembled a smirk. "Oh ever the charmer are we, Mr. Barnes?"

Bucky gave her a cheeky grin, "I don't know, you're quite the charmer yourself, Natalia Romanova."

She smiled, the first he had seen upon entering the home.

It was almost like she was teasing him- luring the soldier in like a spider.

Knowing Natalia, she probably was.

And so he went along.

Reaching up, Bucky leant over and captured her lips with his own. He felt her intake of breath, before responding eagerly. He begged for entrance, to which she obliged, allowing their tongues to dance together.

It was their first kiss in almost a year, and it had been too long, _much too long_. Bucky lifted his arm up and wrapped it around her waist as he tried pulling her closer.

But abruptly, she pushed away, her hands still resting on his shoulders. "James," she spoke breathlessly, but it was his turn to cut her off.

"No Nat," he spoke clearly, making sure she understood. "I know you're scared, and I get that, but I want- _wish_ \- it to be different. I don't want to leave for months at a time, only to return on conditions like this. I want to be able to see you everyday and fall asleep holding you each night." He reached a hand out and began stroking her cheek. She automatically leaned into his touch, letting her eyelids flicker closed.

Bucky faintly smiled and continued to speak, "I want to stroke your pretty curls whenever I feel, and wake up to you sleeping next to me every morning."

He stopped talking, and Natalia peeked her eyes open to see he was merely staring at her.

It wasn't an uncomfortable stare, quite the opposite actually. Through the deep pools of blue, the love in his eyes was so fierce and evident Natalia would have fallen over if she hadn't already been sitting.

And with that, she crashed her lips againt his, completely catching him off guard, trying her best to assure Bucky just how much she loved him.

He knew she was being extra careful because of his arm, but he didn't give a damn. So what if he was injured further? There was no way he would push her away. Not being near Natalia was much more painful than whatever his arm endured.

She kissed him roughly, passionatly, and Bucky kissed her back just as hard. Natalia ran her hands across his bare chest before weaving themselves into his short hairm tugging slightly.

They both slowly pulled away, their eyes never leaving each other's, Natalia began to move her head away, but he leaned foreard and connected their foreheads.

Bucky looked at her adoringly as she grinned in response. "I promise I'll come home. For you, Talia." he said lovingly.

She moved even closer to him, whispering, "I'm holding you to that, Barnes."

All he could do was smile- Bucky knew he would have no trouble at all keeping his word.

 **Thank you for reading this! If I get positive feedback, you just may recieve some other Buckynat/Winterwidow oneshots from me ;)**

 **Sorry for those of you who prefer it when Natalia calls him 'James' rather than 'Bucky', but for this certain oneshot, I decided to call him the latter. To be honest, I prefer James as well.**

 **Please leave your thoughts!**


End file.
